Blog użytkownika:Kewin Foxy The Pirate/Zmiana Nastawienia
'Rozdział 3' 'Perspektywa: Mike Schmidt' Zacząłem pracę od razu po prośbie o zatrudnienie. Potrzebowałłem pieniędzy, aby spłacić długi. Pierwszej nocy myślałem, że usnę do 3 nad ranem. Nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom. Bonnie został naprawiony! Mój plan nie wyszedł tak jak chciałem (w następnym wpisie). Jednak drzwi mogłem zamknąć. Bonnie stał tam do 4, może 4:30 nad ranem. Potem poszedł do jadalni (Dining Area). O godzinie 6:00 (jak zawsze) zakończyłem zmianę. 2 nocy było nieco gorzej, ale spokojnie. Po 2 nad ranem usłyszałem uderzanie o drzwi. Spojrzałem na kamerę 1C (Zatoka Piracka) i była pusta. Później widziałem jak Foxy wraca do niej. Wiedziałem, że trzeba go obserwować. Wtedy również wiedziałem, że nie było warto tego robić. Chciałem to później naprawić, pomóc jakoś tym animatronikom. 3 nocy obserwowałem Foxy'ego. Nie wychylił się ani trochę. Słyszałem od czasu do czasu jak Bonnie albo Chica idą pod drzwi. Wychodziłem wtedy z kamer i zamykałem drzwi. Kiedy szli sobie to otwierałem drzwi i znowu do zatoczki. O 4, góra 4:05, usłyszałem jak ktoś się śmieje. Sprawdziłem scenę i nikogo nie było. W tym momencie wiedziałem, że Freddy się tak śmieje i muszę zachować większą ostrożność. 4 nocy słyszałem już o 2 nad ranem jak misiek zaczyna się śmiać. Sprawdzałem gdzie jest i jednocześnie gdzie jest Bonnie i Chica, ale zapomniałem sprawdzać co u lisa. Czasem gdy sprawdzałem gdzie Freddy to widziałem zamiast niego Bonniego albo Chicę i o 2:30 rozpracowałem kiedy i gdzie się ten misiek przemieszcza. O godzinie 4:30 nie wiedziałem już co robić. Bonnie był za kulisami (CAM 5, BACKSTAGE) a Chica w kuchni. Freddy był we wschodnim korytarzu. Nie wiem kiedy, ale Foxy wyszedł z zatoki. Nie słyszałem jak biegnie i wszedł do biura. Zapytał mnie, czy wszystko u mnie w porządku. Ja się zacząłem jąkać i odpowiedziałem mu kilka razy "tak". Od powiedział: "To dobrze, bądź ostrożny, Bonnie tu idzie". Ja podziękowałem a on wrócił do zatoki. 'Perspektywa: Foxy' Żądny zemsty chciałem zabić strażnika już pierwszej nocy. Powstrzymałem się jednak od tego. Drugiej nocy równo o 2 zacząłem uderzać w drzwi. Myślałem, że są zamknięte od północy i jak zacznę udzerzać to skończy mu się prąd. Jednak pomyliłem się. Kiedy wracałem zacząłem czuć coś dziwnego. Zacząłem czuć do niego sympatię. Często widziałem zza kurtyny jak patrzy na mnie. 3 nocy miałem koszmar, że już po nim. Jednak nie chciałem go niepokoić i wstrzymałem się do 4 nocy. Wszyscy mieli ułożony plan jak zabić tego strażnika. Na szczęście zawiódł. O godzinie 4:42 pobiegłem zobaczyć, czy jeszcze żyje. Bezszelestnie udałem się do niego. On był przerażony. Nie chciałem zabić go. Zobaczyłem jego twarz i zapytałem czy jest dobrze. Biedak taki przestraszony, że nie chciałem go niepokoić. 'Perspektywa: Bonnie i Chica' Mieliśmy szczęście, że już 1 nocy widzieliśmy twarz naszej ofiary. Nękaliśmy strażnika cały czas. Jedynym minusem było to, że zamykał drzwi. To było denerwujące! Próbowaliśmy popsuć te głupie guziki, ale on zawsze w samą porę zamykał drzwi. 3 nocy przekonaliśmy nareszcie Freddy'ego. Cała nasza trójka ułożyła plan: Ja z Chicą mieliśmy nawiedzać go często tak, aby szybko tracił baterię a Freddy miał skrócić dżingiel do 1/3 całości, lecz to nie wypaliło. Jeszcze ten lis! Jaki on wkurzający! Jego nie przekonaliśmy. Ten wierzył, że strażnik nic nam nie zrobi. Tak, na pewno! Tak jak wierzył, że człowiek, który nas zatrudnił nie zrobi nam nic złego... Lecz on zabrał mi twarz i ramię a Chice dłonie i zniszczyli jej głowę i endoszkielet. Nie wierzyliśmy, że on się zmienił. 'Perspektywa: Freddy' Nie wiedziałem na poczatku co Bonnie i Chica mieli do strażnika. Na początku trzymałem stronę Foxy'ego. Lecz gdy zaczęli mi opowiadać o starych dziejach, to się wtedy zgodziłem. Nasz plan był naprawdę prosty. Jednak nie wypalił. Foxy ciągle wierzył, że strażnik jest dobry. Czuję jednak w głębi, że lis ma rację i to my się mylimy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach